Anger and Choice
by Podasky
Summary: Lucian a very depressed, miserable, and angry man used to be one of the kindest souls you'd ever meet. Until the day thresh took his soul mate away from him. Watch as our main protagonist Lucian find love with the women that chooses the middle road in life. Are they the perfect couple or a match made in hell.


Senna was my other half. She may be gone but thanks to her I'll never forget what love is. I actually miss that feeling, love. It's probably what kept me so charming and happy. I miss those days I use to play with the kids, feed the homeless, Chatting with the citizens and bargaining with the shop keeps, helping and saving others, and just being lively with the civilians of terra. Now all I ever do is go to the shivering isles and kill anything that was dark and corrupted, and for what? When I was with Senna it was to make terra a better place. Now I do it for vengeance and anger.

Starting today I'll turn a new leaf. No more angry and bitter Lucian, Happy and kind Lucian coming to visit ladies and gentlemen. Let's take itty bitty steps. When's the last time I bathe. I think the last time was when I got stuck in that weird ooze the creature I was hunting was shooting at me. That was a week ago. Oh god…I smell awful. Bathing let's start with that. After taking a much needed shower I decide the next step would be to go outside. The suns out and it looks nice outside seeing people walking, talking, and playing for a change outside my window. I can sit on the bench and enjoy watching others enjoying themselves.

After changing into my civilian jeans and tshirt with normal shoes, I take a seat on the bench and realize this wasn't the best idea. It's the summer time so I should have realized that it be hot as hell. I hate the heat so I won't be outside for too long. Although the temperatures abysmal I really enjoy the parks view. The birds are chirping, the grass is lovely coat of green, and the air is nice. The civilians are enjoying themselves, Kids running playing with water toys like a water gun and balloon, people spreading a blanket on the grass and eating food together, and couples sitting and relaxing by the fountain talking and enjoying themselves. I was actually having fun myself I couldn't help but smile at all this peace and happiness. I kind of reminded myself why I'm still a stalwart guardian.

My day dreaming and happiness ended when a green bouncy ball hit me square in the nose. After catching the ball in my hand I was pretty mad. This fucking rubber stupid ball ruined my moment of happiness that I've been begging for. Then I realize this ball was the same colors as that bastard thresh the same one that took my Senna away from me. As I stare this ball down with anger I can hear that fucking bastard's laughter coming from the ball. I punched it popping it then threw what was left on the ground and begin stomping it and putting all my anger out onto it. After my blood rage I realize what I've done.

There were a group of kids staring at me with either angry, disappointed or sadden eyes, 5 of them the tallest looking 4,5ish. One of the little boys began to cry. I guess that was his ball that I destroyed. Going outside might not have been a great idea. Leona whom I'm assuming is there care taker seems to be heading towards me I guess to kick my ass. She wasn't in her usual armored gear so it took a minute for me to realize it was her. When she was talking distance from me she stopped and stared at me with a face that looked quite mad. She didn't say anything for a good minute or two. I was trying to avoid eye contact but it looked like she was blushing.

I stood up from the bench and took 2 gold coins out my pocket and handed it to Leona I then said "Sorry Leona here. Buy the kid a new ball and do whatever you want with the change. " She took the gold from me surprised that I was not only apologizing but giving her money to give to the kid. "Um thanks Lucian um may I ask why you destroyed the kids ball?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"It reminded me of something I hate."

"Did it remind you of thresh?"

"Uh…yes actually sorry again"

"I'm sorry Lucian. I'm so very sorry is there anything I can help you with."

"Uh are those your kids?"

"No I'm volunteering for an orphanage I was just taking the kids outside to enjoy the sun."

I realize that the kids that were standing there weren't wearing clothes that weren't in good condition. Most of them look a bit dirty and a lot of them weren't wearing clothes that didn't fit them too well.

"Leona takes this gold as donation and give the children something good to wear?"

I reached into my pocket and handed Leona the rest of my gold pieces, 8 to be exact.

"Thank you I'll do that."

After that conversation she walked away from me and walked towards the kids waiting for her to finish. She talked to the kids and headed off to the shopping district where I assuming she's going to shop a couple of clothes for them. I realize something as I sit down and stare at them walking off, that I'm extremely lonely.


End file.
